Convinent Store Convenience
by Mighty Pen
Summary: *Mild swearing* This is the story of a couple. Who is it? No, no, no... You'll just have to read to find out. And review please.
1.

Disclaimer: I just got bubble gum from the store near my house, and this popped into my head

Disclaimer: I just got bubble gum from the store near my house, and this popped into my head. (Notice that all of my stories do pop into my head) So now, I am chewing gum and writing a fic when I am supposed to be doing math homework. (Don't tell anyone) Vince McMahon owns the WWF, and the WWF stars own themselves. I own Kelly and Jessica.

A/N: I am read angst and drama fics. I write, ushy gushy mushy romantic fics. One day, I hope I can write a pure angst fic.

Summary: Um, ok. I played around with the pair in my mind and I finally decided on one I think you will enjoy. What is it? Well, read the fic. And don't forget to review. 

"Convenient Store Convenience"

Chapter One- 1978 

"So, Debra, are you gonna do the dare?" Kelly asked her friend. Debra turned back to her friends and shook her head. "I mean, these games are cool, but, I don't know if that's right." 

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Debra, you are so chicken! This is Texas in 1978! They don't hang people anymore." Debra turned her attention back to the store counter. A pack of bubble gum waited on the counter for only a dime. Debra's dare was to swipe it when the cashier didn't notice.

"Guys, I can't." Debra stomped her foot on the marble floor. "You guys can, but…" Jessica pushed Debra aside. "Look, Debbie. If you want to hang with us, then do what we tell you. Don't you want to be apart of the group?" Debra shrugged. "Kelly, back me up…" Kelly shook her head. "Hell no, Debra! Do it or we're gonna swipe it and say you did it. So either way, you're in trouble." 

Debra turned towards the door. "Not if I leave." Jessica grabbed her left arm and Kelly grabbed her right arm. "Well, you're not going to. So do it. I got a baton in my bag that I know how to use. It hurts like a bat." She reached toward her bag, and Debra started to sob. She wanted to scream, "HELP ME FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" but the words just wouldn't come. 

"What the hell are you doing, you little bitches?" A teenage boy, about the same age was Debra, stepped out of the shadows. He had blonde hair, and an oval shape face. His leather vest clearly said that you would not want to mess with him. He spoke with a clear southern accent, like Debra. 

Kelly and Jessica dropped Debra. "Damn. What the hell do you want Steve? We just trying to make this young lady here part of the gang." Steve sighed. He took out a glass bottle from his own bag. "Look, you little- Aw, shit. That word is too delicate for this girls' ears. Just get out of here." 

Jessica and Kelly gave the finger to Steve, and ran. "Thanks, Mr." Debra said as she got up. "Aw, shucks. Now you gonna make me blush. But I ain't no Mr. I am the same age as you. Fourteen, right?" Debra nodded. "Fifteen in a month. Do you know those girls?"

Steve made a face. "Know them? Hell yeah. I used to go to school with them, before they got expelled. They nasty little witches. So what were they trying to get you to do?" Debra sighed. "Steal some bubble gum here cause I ain't got no dime on me." The cashier bent down to tie his shoelaces and Steve took the gum that Debra was talking about and gave it to her. "Now go." 

Debra smiled, took the gum, and ran. She waited outside the grocery store door for Steve. "Thanks, Steve, is it?" Steve nodded. "Yeah. What's yours?" Debra blushed. "Debra. But everyone calls me Debbie." Steve smiled. "Not me. Debra is a to pretty a name to shorten." 

Debra blushed. She liked this boy, even if he was a bad one. He seemed nice to her, even though Debra was totally the opposite of bad. Not taking the gum proved it. "Steve, why you looking down at the ground? Am I that ugly?" Debra asked. Steve shot up. "What? Oh, no! I look at the ground whenever I see a pretty face. I melt and that ruins my bad boy image, so that's why I look down." 

Debra bit her lip. "Mushiness is alright with me." Steve grinned. "You're not bad for a goody two shoes, Debra." Steve said. He motioned towards his bicycle, although it didn't look anything like a bicycle. It was all black and the wheels were extremely big. It had two very large handles and no pedals, either. It looked like a Harley. "I am too young for a Harley," Steve said as Debra got on. She laughed.

"So, where do you live?" Steve asked her. Debra pointed. "There." It was across the street. "Nuts," Steve said. "I am trying to limit my swearing around you. But want me to take you for a ride around the block? I live around here, too." 

Debra nodded. All of a sudden, she stiffened. She was really nervous now. She liked this guy, or had some feelings for him, and now what? "Aw, you got nervous on me. Damn it. All the girls have done that." Debra was impressed by his ability to read her mind. "Sorry, I just… This is… Oh, gosh…" Debra mentally kicked herself. How come she was so outspoken but when it came to guys she was attracted to she just crumbled like a sandcastle. 

"Gosh? Boy, you are a real Texan girl. Don't worry. If you want the way to my heart, you just gotta act bad to the bone. Now, if you want this to be an 'actual' Harley, you just gotta put your arms around my waist." Debra breathed heavy. Steve noticed and chuckled. "Come on, Debra. Get fresh with me." He teased. Hesitantly, Debra put her arms around his waist. As she did, she got this feeling. And it felt good. She held on tighter. "Ain't you gonna wear a helmet?" She asked, concerned. 

Steve sneered. "Taking risks is part of being bad. Ready to rock and roll?" He asked. Debra laid her head on his back; her arms still around Steve. "Ready." As they rode around the block, Debra couldn't get that intense feeling she had out of her mind. She felt it when Steve dropped her off, and she felt it when he kissed her on the cheek. 

Then it hit her as she was going up to her apartment. She just didn't have feelings, she just didn't think he had a nice waist, SHE WAS IN LOVE. And it was time for a new image. 


	2. 

A/N: Hooray

A/N: Hooray! I finished my math homework! Finally! In this chapter of this lovely story (winks) Debra and Steve start to get to know each other better. I mean, really… 

Disclaimer: Debra and SCSA own themselves. Vince McMahon owns the WWF.

"Convenient Store Convenience" 

Chapter Two- Bad to the Bone

"Fancy seeing you here." Steve whispered behind Debra. Debra, who recently ditched her plaid jumpers and pigtails for leather and heels, jumped. "Damn it, Steve. You scared me!" Steve smiled, knowing he made Debra say 'damn.' "Well, Ms. Bad," Steve said, checking her out. 

"Look, I ain't got no dime on me today. Willing to steal again?" Debra asked, raising an eyebrow. Steve shook his head. "No. You ain't bad enough." Debra's face feel. "Bad enough? I got rid of all of my dress shoes, jumpers, ponytail holders! I used up all my dough on leather and heels." 

Steve shrugged. "No can do, doll face. Bad girls ain't blonde." Debra sighed. "Didn't you see Grease?" Steve nodded, "yeah, and she was blonde, but not bad." Debra sighed. "Oh, hell, I give up!" Steve laughed. "Ha, ha! Just pulling your leg! Come on, what flavor gum you want?" 

Debra smiled. She put her arm around Steve's neck. This startled her. She did it without thinking. She hoped Steve wouldn't mind. He must have liked it because he pulled her arm more around him and put his arm around her waist. The leather skirt seemed awfully tight.

They walked into the store, greeted by Kelly and Jessica. "Ms. Goody Two Shoes went rotten! Whatever should I tell Mummy and Daddy?" Kelly mocked. She slapped her hand over Steve's butt. He took it and twisted her hand all the way around. Kelly yelped in pain. Debra cringed. 

"Don't touch me, bitch," Steve spat out. Jessica gave him a little shove. "Steve, what the hell are you doing?" Steve let go of Debra and pushed Kelly back into the stack of newspapers. The cashier groaned. "What is it that you want?" Steve sighed. "Pack of gum, please." 

The cashier gave it to him. "Ten cents." Steve handed two nickels and walked out with Debra. "Now you're paying for shit?" Kelly spat as they walked down the street, nursing her hand.

As Debra walked through her apartment, her mom was on the phone. "Oh heavens," her mother said, "gotta go." She hung up the phone. "Debra, about this new boyfriend of yours-" Debra shook her head. "Mom, no! I lo- like him!" Debra caught herself. She wasn't going to tell anyone she was in love. Well, she didn't even know Steve's last name.

"Mom, please-" She turned to go, but her mother grabbed her. "Debbie, what happened to you? You look like a tramp! Leather, heels… Your school called today and said if you come in looking like that tomorrow, you'll be sent home." Debra shrugged. "So?" Debra's mother sighed. "You're just bad to the bone." Debra nodded. "Bye." 

She ran down the stairs back to the store. Steve was there smoking a cigarette. "Back already?" He asked, stepping on other cigarettes. "Want one?" He asked holding a light out to her.

Debra shook her head. "I hate smoke." Steve nodded. "In that case…" He threw the entire pack into the sewer. "I don't even know you're last name," Debra said, coming to the real reason why she came back down. The hot sun glared at her, and she took off her leather jacket. She revealed a skimpy, white tank top. 

"Williams," Steve said, "or Austin. I like being called Steve Austin, it sounds better. But Williams is my last name. Or call me the Rattlesnake. Either of those are fine." Debra smiled. "Austin, eh? Sounds like a biker Texan. One who spits at the ladies, blows his horn too loud, and scratches himself in public. Ain't no gentleman. And I like gentlemen." 

Steve snorted. "I like ladies." Debra gasped. "How dare you-" She was ranting as Steve leaned in and kissed her. It was a real kiss, on the lips. Debra put her hands on his face and when they broke apart, Debra and Steve smiled. "You sure made my mouth rattle, Rattlesnake." 

Steve smiled. "Damn! How can I say this without sounding cheesy. Alright, here it goes- I think you found the way into my heart, because you're bad, bad to the bone." 

Normally, Debra would cry if someone said that to her. Now, she was just too damn happy to care. 


	3. 

Disclaimer: Chapter three already

Disclaimer: Chapter three already! Where does the time go? I am uploading this fast and writing this fast, since I know when I wait for chapters, I hate it. So enjoy! SCSA and Debra own themselves. Vince McMahon owns the WWF. 

A/N: In this chapter… Oh, just read it! 

"Convient Store Convenience" 

Chapter Three- Plaid, Bikes, and Love

"Ain't you supposed to be in school, Steve?" Debra asked as she kicked some pebbles. Steve cursed under his breath as he noticed Debra was wearing a new, ironed plaid jumper. Her hair was pulled back into a braid. 

"What the hell happened?" Steve asked, getting onto his bike. "Hop on. Tell me on the way." Debra took her braid out and shook her hair. "Where we going?" Steve shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe around the block, maybe further. Spur of the moment." 

Debra sighed. "Fine." Steve cranked up the bike. "So, tell me what happened." Debra put her arms around his waist. "Well, when I woke up this mornin', my mom threw this here jumper at me, and said I'd better get into it or she'd throw me out. So I put it on. I forgot to pack leather for school, I was in a rush. Then, when I answered a question wrong during science, I said the s word and I got sent home." 

Steve rolled his eyes. "You said sh- the 's' word and you got sent home? Damn. That's too bad." He pushed his legs down on the concrete and he started riding. "I can't tell my mom I was suspended, she'd kill me!" Debra whined. Steve nodded. "Well, what time you supposed to be home?" 

Debra looked at the sun to tell the time. "In four hours." Steve spit at the side of his back. "Damn, four hours? I have to ride around for four hours?" Debra blushed. "We can stop somewhere, you know." Steve nodded. "I know. But let's ride for now." 

As they rode around the block a few times, Debra asked again, "how come you ain't in school?" Steve shrugged. "It's Wednesday. I have math today. I hate math." Debra's lips pursed into a knot. "How you gonna get a good job if you don't got a good education? I imagine you do want to do something with your life." Steve shrugged. "I ain't need no education for what I want to do." Debra raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to do?" Steve smiled. "Kick peoples' ass." 

Debra sighed. "Real good job, Steve." She tapped her foot as the bike stopped in front of a store. Not the convenience store, but a real department store. "Steve, stealing gum is one thing. Stealing jewelry and clothes is another." Steve sighed. "I ain't stealing nothing, honeysuckle rose."

He led her off the bike and they went into the store. It was real fancy shamsey. "I could be learning about organisms right now." Debra said, thinking about science class. Steve made a face. "Bleech! I hate science too, but if I had my pick, I like biology. Get to cut things open." Debra sighed. "Typical," she muttered. 

Steve picked up the first thing he saw. A lacy, red bra. "Here you go," He held it out to Debra. She held it. Steve looked her up and down. "On second thought," he said, "let me put it back." Debra smacked him on the arm. "No flat jokes. I am sensitive." Steve sighed. "Women." Debra nodded. "Yeah, darn tooting I am a woman and I am gosh darn proud of it!" 

Steve sighed. "Oh, god, now she went and said darn tooting. Damn, Debra, why can't you go back to being a biker? It ain't fair." Debra shrugged. "All's fair in plaid, bikes, and love." 

"I thought it was all's fair in love and war."

"I know, but we ain't got no war. We got this ugly plaid jumper, your bike, and we got some love."

"Love?"

"Yes."

"You love me?" 

"I don't know, do you love me?"

"No, but I am gosh darn close to it." 

Debra laughed. "Steve! You said gosh darn!" Steve nodded. "I know, don't remind me." Debra put her arm around his neck. "So… where does this leave us? Couple? Friends?" Steve opened up his mouth. "Well, Debra…" 


	4. 

A/N: I know, I left off at a cliffhanger

A/N: I know, I left off at a cliffhanger. Sorry! I had a very, very tough time deciding on what to write. I made my decision, and here it is.

Disclaimer: SCSA and Debra own themselves.

"Convient Store Convenience" 

Chapter Four- Steve's Decision 

"Well, I am so close to loving you… I…" Steve said. He sighed. "Damn. Guess I messed up." Debra shook her head. "You're doing fine." Steve sighed. "Guess we're officially a couple." 

Debra smiled. "A couple! Oh, god, that feels good when I say it." She hugged Steve. "I have a country gal." He gave her a kiss. "Oh, dearie me," Kelly called as she came up the path.

Steve sighed. "Like a cat. Once you feed it, she'll always come back for more." Debra just tried to hold in her laughter. "You went out with her?" Debra asked. Steve nodded. "I took her to one dance back in sixth grade. Ever since then, she's been hunting me like a hawk." 

"Oh," Jessica said, "it must be Wednesday. Math today." She said, nodding in Steve's direction. Steve clenched his fists. "Steve! You actually gonna hit a woman?" Steve nodded. "She ain't no woman, she's trash. Let me at her!" Kelly snorted. "Stop roaring, Rattlesnake. We ain't shaking. We can take you and you're good time gal down." 

"Look, Kelly, Austin 3:16 says you better shut that hole in your face." Debra wrinkled a nose. "3:16? What's that?" Steve smiled, just a little bit. "Time I was born." Debra smiled. "Oh,"

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Biker… Are you ready? I got my baton," Kelly said, pointing toward her duffel bag she always carried around with her. Steve snarled. "Oh, yeah? A puny little baton doesn't scare me. Why don't you go outside and get hit with a bike? My bike."

Jessica laughed out loud. "Your bike? That little piece of shit Harley wannabe?" Steve huffed. "Never insult my bike." Kelly tried him. "Ya know, that baton can easily damage a bike." Steve snapped. He slammed into Kelly, wrestling her to the ground. 

Jessica, too scared to actually fight Steve, went after Debra. She charged her and Debra gave out a high pitched scream. Jessica, who was small, but five times bigger than Debra, threw a few punches to her. 

Steve dropped Kelly, and went after Jessica. Debra was in a corner, still screaming. Her face was red, and her lip had a teensy drop of blood. But it was blood. As Kelly and Jessica ran off, disoriented from their recent beating, Steve ran to the aid of Debra. He wiped the blood off her lip.

"Remember when I said I wanted to kick ass?" Steve asked. Debra nodded. "That's what I meant." 

Debra smiled. "Thanks for saving me, boyfriend." Steve smiled. "Anytime, girlfriend." 


	5. Last Night Together

A/N: I'm sorry

A/N: I'm sorry. I am so sorry. This chapter is so depressing. But I had to do it. Because, if I didn't do it, then I wouldn't have an actual plot. (You'll see in later chapters) Please don't flame me! I am really sorry!

Disclaimer: SCSA and Debra own themselves.

"Convient Store Convenience"

Chapter Five- Last Night Together

1982

A gray sky was painted across the Earth. And an eighteen-year-old Steve looked out the window and sighed. "Damn!" He muttered. "She was supposed to come an hour ago! Mom, where could she be?" He asked his mother, referring to his girlfriend of four years, Debra.

"Maybe she forgot," His mother said cheerfully. "Debra wouldn't forget," Steve said, exasperated. Steve went to the phone and dialed her number. A loud screech came on. "If you'd like to make a call…" 

"Shit!" Steve slammed the phone down. "Maybe she is at the store," His mother said again. Steve shook his head. "It's closed on Sundays. Mom, I am going out. Something is wrong." 

Steve got his coat. His dog, Tubular, whimpered. "Come on, Tubular, I'll take you for a walk." Steve slammed the door as he left and walked out of the house. It had become even grayer, and rain was starting to fall. He could only hope that Debra was all right. 

Tubular trotted ahead. Steve walked down streets and avenues, but he couldn't find Debra. Giving up, he started to walk back home. By the convenience store, someone was there, someone he hadn't noticed before. Tubular ran up to her and started licking her. "Tubular!" Steve screamed. "I am sorry… DEBRA?" Steve, for the first time, saw that it was Debra.

She was sitting on the floor, her knees up to her chest, and she was crying. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she was cold. The rain had made the air brisk and crisp, and she was wearing shorts and a tank top. Steve sat down next to her and Tubular jumped into Debra's arms.

"Hi Tubular," She sniffed. Steve took Debra's hands. "Debbie, what's the matter? What's wrong?" Debra looked up to him. "I am freezing," She sniffed. Her voice was nasal. Steve took off his jacket and gave it to Debra. She was right. It was cold. 

"Baby, what's wrong? Please tell me what happened." Debra put his coat on, kissed him as thanks, and grabbed his hand. "My mom-" She said. Steve's eyes widened. "What? Did she hit you?" Debra shook her head. "My mom- died." Steve gasped. He knew that Debra and her mom didn't get along, but he knew Debra loved her. Crying in the rain went to show him how much she loved her mother. 

"And, my dad, left me." Steve bit his lip. He hugged Debra in his arms, and held her. "You can stay with my family," Steve said. Debra burst into a fresh set of tears. "The police said the only place I can go to is Minnesota." Steve bit his lip. One tear slid down his face. "Minnesota? Why?" Debra sighed. "My Aunt lives there. She's the only family I have left." 

"Debra…" Steve said. Four more tears slid down his face. "I have to go to college there. I have to stay there until 1986, when I graduate. Steve, I won't see you until 1986!" Steve held her tighter. "Can I come with you?" He asked. Debra shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think so." 

Now the rain was at full throttle, and thunder blasted through the sky. Lightening flickered. "Come on," Steve said, "let's go to my house." He picked Debra up who was wet and clammy. He put his arm around her neck and kissed her. She didn't kiss back. Steve felt like his lips were pressed up against a hard, cold wall. Tubular shook causing more water to splash everywhere. 

"Well," Steve's mother said, crying after she heard the story, "the only place left is Minnesota." Debra started crying into Steve's shirt. "There, there," Steve said, fighting back tears. He kissed her on top of the head. "You can stay here tonight, and tomorrow we will drop you off at the airport." 

Debra nodded. "You can sleep in my room," Steve's mother said. "I'll sleep in Steve's room. He'll sleep on the couch." Debra shook her head. "I'll sleep on the couch." Steve shook his head. "No way. I'll sleep here and that's the end of the discussion." 

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Steve walked into his mother's room. Debra was there, in one of his mother's nightgowns. She wasn't asleep. "Steve," Debra said, sitting up. Steve looked up. "What?" He asked. Debra bit her lip. "Can you stay here tonight? I want to be with you." 

Steve nodded. He slid into the bed with Debra. "I'll miss you. But I will write and talk to you on the phone, right?" Debra asked, holding Steve's hand. Steve nodded. "I will call you everyday. That's a promise." Debra smiled. "I love you, Steve." She said. Steve kissed her. This time, she kissed back and deepened the kiss. "I love you, too, Debra." Steve said.

He wrapped his arms around her, and smiled. She put her head on his chest and fell asleep listening to him breathe. They slept with each other in their arms. 


	6. Boarding the Plane

A/N: *Sigh* In this chapter, Debra goes to Minnesota, and Steve is… well…

A/N: ***Sigh*** In this chapter, Debra goes to Minnesota, and Steve is… well…. Read it!

Disclaimer: SCSA and Debra own themselves. Vince McMahon owns the WWF.

"Convient Store Convenience"

Chapter Six- Boarding the Plane

"My Aunt doesn't believe in television watching," Debra said as she got out of the car. "Will you contact me and tell me what happened on the WWF?" Steve had made his girlfriend a fan of the World Wrestling Federation. Steve stepped out of the car, too, and he looked at the airport. "Of course, I am gonna contact you. And why wouldn't I?"

Debra sighed. "Because as soon as I land in Minnesota, you're gonna find a prettier, more vibrant country gal and forget all about me." Steve laughed. "Who? Kelly? Come on!" With more seriousness, he said, "call me when you get to Minnesota, alright?" 

Debra nodded. "I wish you can come with me, so I wouldn't be in pain like this." Debra didn't touch the tear that escaped from her glistening eyes. Steve did. "Me too," He said. He grabbed her hand. "Well, come on," He said. They entered the air-conditioned airport.

"I'm freezing!" Debra said.

"You're always freezing."

"Well, the gentlemanly thing to do is wrap your arms around me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Oh, Steve!"

Steve smiled. "Just kidding." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and kissed her on the cheek. "Come on," He said. "Let's drop your bags off." He dropped her bags off and sat down. "Come on, Debbie. Talk to me." Debra sighed. "Emotions are overwhelming me again. Steve, I…" 

"Don't want to go, I know." Debra sniffed. "Stop mocking me. I really don't want to go. I am serious. I love being with you. You brought so much joy into my life." Steve hugged her. He didn't want her to see him cry. "Listen, Debra, I am not going to forget you. You're still my girlfriend. And when you come back from college…" Debra looked up. "What?"

Steve smiled. "We're gonna get married." Debra laughed in surprise. "Married?" Steve nodded. "And we're going to go in the WWF. I'll be the Texas Rattlesnake, and you can be my lovely wife." Debra leaned her head up against Steve's. "You're such a dreamer." Steve shrugged. "What? We Rednecks can put some spice into a story line!" Debra sighed. "Now I really wish I wasn't leaving." Steve held onto to Debra's hand. "You'll see. Because when we get married, my wife isn't going to live in some dingy apartment in southern Texas. She's going to live in a glitzy mansion in Los Angeles. And Vincent K. McMahon Junior will be my best friend." 

Debra burst out in laughter. "You sure have our future planned out!" Steve smiled. "And even if that doesn't happen, I am going to give you the best life I can. You deserve it. I love-" He was interrupted by a loud boom. "FLIGHT 415 TO MINNESOTA IS NOW BOARDING!" Steve sighed. "You." He finished. "Come on, this is your flight."

Debra clutched onto his jacket. "I love you." She gave him a deep kiss and went through the turnstile. "I'll see you, okay?" Steve called over the boom of the airplanes. "Don't forget to call me!"

Steve didn't watch the plane fly off. His vision was too blurry. Debra didn't see him as the plane took off. 


	7. Steve and Debra

A/N: Chapter seven

A/N: Chapter seven. This chapter will be in two POV. Debra's and Steve's.

Disclaimer: SCSA and Debra own themselves. Vince McMahon owns the WWF.

"Convenient Store Convenience"

Chapter Seven- Steve and Debra

STEVE:

"Bye," I said softly. The plane flew off. And Debra flew out of my life. I mean, even though I told her we'd be in contact, I knew that was never going to happen. She was all the way across the country. And she would never be faithful. She's too good of a gal to stay single.

I know. Calling Debra unfaithful is cruel. But some handsome guy from up north will totally sweep her off of her feet. And old Steve will be left in the dust. I'll try to stay with her as long as I possibly can. 

I sigh and head for the door. I look up for the plane. It's already gone. I just wish I had wings and could fly up to it. I'd talk to the pilot. "Hey!" I'd call. "Don't go! The love of my life is being taken away from me!" I sigh again as I open the car door. It still has the scent of Debbie's perfume. 

It smells sweeter now. I tap the steering wheel. My foot steps on something, but it's not the brake. It's… a bag. It's Debra's! It's the one of all her drawings! Oh, no! She left her drawings!

"I'll send it to her after she calls," I tell myself aloud. I step on the brake, and was off. The speed limit was 60, but I was too angry to care. I raced at 65. Then I reached seventy. I was going faster; I was already up to eighty. This incredible surge of risk went through my body. I felt like I was flying.

"YES!" I shouted. I pounded on the brake faster, and I threw my head back and laughed. I knew I was going to die. But Debra wasn't with me so I really didn't care. Yes, I knew I was being selfish. 

I glanced at the speedometer. It read ninety. Ninety! "Glory Hallelujah!" I shouted. I saw a blue van in front me. "Hey, asshole! Watch-" CRASH! The car went right into my and I jerked through the windshield. All of a sudden, I was on top of the hood of my car. I had glass scattered all over me. I smelled my own blood.

The guy in the car in front of me was moaning. His arm was dangling. I looked down and I saw my arm in a twisted position. Shit. I had a deep gash on my leg, and blood flowed freely out of me. I began to see black. I heard sirens on the way. 

DEBRA;

I was in a window seat. I hate heights. But the crab next to me wouldn't switch. So I pulled down my shade. Oh. I just got this feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like I have a really bad ache. Something is wrong, because I didn't have anything to eat yet.

It's a twisted kind of feeling. A woman's intuition. Steve never understood them, really. My gosh. It is Steve. Something happened to Steve! My god! Now I was squirming. What happened? 

"What the heck, woman," Said the guy in front of me. "Stop moving you little retard." I sighed. "Shut up. Something happened…" Wait. I wasn't going to tell this loser! "Never mind," I finished. The guy put on headphones. "Whatever." 

I wanted to go to sleep, but I was worried. My god, how long am I going to be on this goddamn plane? "Stewardess!" I call. The lady serving wine comes to me. "Yeah, sugar?" I try to smile. "How many more hours on this plane?" The lady smiles. "Impatient, huh? Don't worry… only five." 

Five more hours? That's three hundred minutes! Oh, god. I hold my hands up to the sky and pray. _Dear, god please let Steve be alright… _

STEVE: 

I can't see a thing. I can hear voices though. Faint, crumbling voices. "He's in a coma." I hear. A coma? No! Debra has to call me! My arm really hurts. I lost so much blood. 

"We may have to amputate that leg," I hear. Amputate? No, for the love of god, no! I try to tell them. I try to wake up. But I can't even move my mouth. Damn it to hell! I should've been more careful! I shouldn't have been so selfish! Now I am paying for it. If Debra finds out, she'll drive herself crazy! If I die, no… I won't die. I refuse to. 

I am going to give it my all. Steve Williams always does. I can feel my clothes being ripped off me. I can feel a chill on my bare body. "Let's operate on the leg first. Let's stitch it up, and see if we can save it." I can feel a crisp cloth being draped over me.

I long to wrap it around me, but I can't move. I can hear the machines breathing and pumping blood for me. Why, god? I can feel a knife digging into my leg. A gas smell surrounds me. I fall into a deep sleep. Only He knows if I will ever wake up. 

DEBRA

"Steve," I cry. He reaches out and touches my hand. Yes! He's alive! "I love you," He whispers. He puts his mouth on mine. I wrap my arms around him, I feel him, just to make sure that he is alive. He wraps his arms around my back, and his hands caress me. "Oh, Steve," I say. He kisses me until I melt in his arms. 

"Miss!" The Stewardess yells. She pokes me. "We're in Minnesota." I start to cry. That was a dream. I hate myself for falling asleep. I get off the plane a little shaky, still taunted by the dream.

"Aunt Lucy!" I exclaim. She hugs me. "I'm sorry." I wrinkle my nose. "For what?" She sighs. "Steve has been in a car accident. He's in critical condition." 

I bit my lip. A thousand tears slid down my face. "STEVE!" I scream. I don't care who is looking. I fall to the floor and pound the cold concrete until my hands are raw. 


	8. Watching the Reports

A/N: I sort of liked the POV thing, so that's how it's going to be until the end of the story

A/N: Sorry, I was sick for the last few days, that's why I didn't get chapter eight up. And I celebrated my birthday. If you have any comments, questions, or just want to talk, please IM me or E-mail at [MightyPen741@aol.com][1]

Disclaimer: SCSA and Debra own themselves. 

"Convient Store Convenience"

  
Chapter Eight- Watching the Reports

"Is it to late to go back to Texas?" Debra asked, looking longingly at the plane she had stepped off of. Her Aunt Lucy nodded. "Yeah, sweetie. Come on. We'll go home and see all the news reports." 

She sighed. She didn't want to go, but she really didn't have a choice. "I guess…" As Debra walked towards the car, a shiver went up her spine. She didn't want to get in a car. This is what caused the accident. This automobile is why Steve is in the hospital.

"Aunt…" Debra bit her lip. "I can't." Her Aunt Lucy embraced her. "Come on… It's okay." Debra got into the car, and took out her wallet. She had a picture of Steve in there. "Come on, Steve. Hold on…"

***Meanwhile, in Texas***

It was three hours after Steve's leg surgery. They were able to save it, but Steve was still in a coma. "He might be in it for a day, a week, a month, a year… We have no idea." The doctors said to family who was at the hospital. 

They wanted to get in contact with Debra, but they didn't know where she was staying.

***In Minnesota***

"Aunt Lucy, I got the news on," Debra called as she turned on the radio. Her aunt really didn't like the TV. Aunt Lucy set down her coffee mug and turned up the volume. It was time for the seven news, anyway.

"In Texas, a car crash resulted in one person who has died and one person in a coma, in critical condition." Debra gasped. "Aunt Lucy! Did Steve die? Oh my god…" She turned the volume up louder. "Harold Shut lost control of his car as he skidded into Steve Williams' vehicle. Shut died and Williams is in a coma. It was said that Williams was speeding." 

Debra shut the radio off. "DAMN IT TO HELL, STEVE!" She threw a glass dish across the room. "Debra!" Aunt Lucy screamed, picking up the glass. "It was his fault! He was speeding! That damn risk taker!" Debra sunk into her aunt's recliner, and sobbed. Her aunt went over to the big, overstuffed chair and comforted her. "Debbie, cursing and screaming isn't helping Steve. Why don't you try to contact the hospital?" 

***In Texas***

People screamed and gasped as Steve opened his eyes. He blinked and groaned. "Debra…" He moaned. His mother clapped. "Steve! Oh, thank god! Steve, Debra is in Minnesota." 

Steve groaned louder. "Debra…" He whispered again. His mother shook her head. "We'll get her on the phone, or something, don't worry…" Steve banged his fist against the wall. "Debra!" 

He thought about their last night together when they slept in each other's arms. "Debra." 

   [1]: mailto:MightyPen741@aol.com



	9. Wedding Bells Ringing?

A/N: A few people will be pleasantly surprised…

A/N: A few people will be pleasantly surprised…

Disclaimer: SCSA and Debra own themselves.

"Convient Store Convenience"

Chapter Nine- Wedding Bells Ringing?

"Steve, wake up." Steve opened his eyes, yawning. He gasped when he saw himself in his room, and Debra by his side. "Oh, you're okay!" He screamed. He jumped up, hugging Debra in his arms. "What-" Debra asked quizzically.

Steve's smile fell. "Oh, it was just a dream." He said, scratching his head. Debra raised and eyebrow. "What was?" Steve sighed. "I had a dream that you went to Minnesota and I got into a car accident." Debra gasped. "Steve! Don't think things like that!"

Steve nodded. He looked Debra down in her thin nightgown. She waved a finger at him. "No, no," She said. Steve smiled. "Oh, well. Come on. Let's get ready. Must not be late for the plane." Debra groaned. "I don't wanna go to somewhere we get chilled to the bone!"

Steve nodded. "Let's get married." Debra stopped moaning, and stared at Steve. "Married? Right now?" Steve nodded. "I am serious, Debra. My mom isn't up yet. Get dressed, and we will elope." 

Debra laughed out loud. "Steve, be serious." Steve grabbed Debra's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "I am." Debra dropped the pair of jeans she was holding. "I mean it," Steve said, never letting go of her shoulders. "I want you to be Mrs. Williams. There is a wedding chapel down the road. Let's go."

Debra bit her lip. "Are you sure? We don't have a house… Or anything. Steve, this unrealistic!" Steve smiled. "I know it is. That's we're gonna do it."

Debra watched as Steve went to his drawer and pulled out a pair of his best pants and ironed his best white shirt. "You really are serious?" Debra asked. Steve smiled. "Would I be ironing if I wasn't?" Debra laughed in surprise, then in glory. She was getting married!

A half-hour later, Steve was dressed in his pants and shirt, and Debra had on a white, silky blouse, and a long, flowing white skirt. They looked like man and wife. "Ready?" Steve asked, petting Tubular one last time. Debra took a deep breath. "Ready."


	10. Mr. and Mrs. Williams

(Gail, Mara, and Sister Circle are my creations __

A/N: YAY! It's the finale! It's over! It's all over! THANK YOU GOD! I am sorry, but I am so sick of this story! WOO! And after this, I will make the Sister Circle series… Look out for it. ;-) YAY! I AM SO HAPPY!

Disclaimer: SCSA and Debra own themselves. I own Judge All. 

****

"Convient Store Convenience" 

Chapter Ten- Mr. and Mrs. Williams

"Hello, Judge." Steve said. Judge All, the man that would be marrying them, nodded happily. "Oh, is this your bride-to-be?" Steve put a protective arm around Debra's waist. "Yes. Uh, we have to get going, we need to be someplace else. Can you hurry up?"

Debra sighed. Leave it to Steve to be an ass. Judge All smiled. "Why, of course." 

"I promise to love, cherish, honor, and obey you, Debra Smith." Steve said, slipping the ring onto Debra's finger. "I promise to love, cherish, honor, and obey you, Steve Williams." Debra said, slipping the ring into Steve's finger.

Judge All had given them the rings.

"I do."

"I do." 

"And with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife!" Steve kissed Debra. "Woo, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Debra told Steve as they ran out of the chapel. "Well, Mrs. Williams… Why don't we go on a honeymoon?"

Debra looked at Steve. "We don't have any money for a honeymoon." Steve smiled. "It doesn't have to be anything glamorous, does it?" Debra shook her head. "No, of course not." Steve smiled. "Well, then… Let's go to Minnesota. You don't have to be with your Aunt. I am your guardian now, wife."

Debra laughed in astonishment. "Well, husband. Let's go to Minnesota." As they went home to fetch the bike, Debra remembered something. "Uh, Steve… We only have one ticket." Steve sighed. "I know. We're going to hide with the luggage." 

Debra sighed. "Married and still taking risks." Steve smiled. "Well, let's go. We do have some luggage to catch."

Steve grabbed her hand and they drove off, husband and wife. And they managed it all with a little convient store convenience. 


End file.
